Digimon D-Force
Digimon D-force is a story by James and Steven Kensel. It follows the story of the real and Digital world decades after King Drasil went to sleep. There are normally Four Tamers, but as the story progresses their number rises to seven. Story A strange meteorite crashes into the Earth, in a forest near Tokyo. Alan, and his friends Kotaro, Aki, and Taro go and investigate, disguising it as a walk. But when they get there, the meteorite is shown to be an entrance into the digital world. The four stumble in, and enter the digital world. They meet their partners and witness them digivolve to protect them from some digimon bandits. They return home, and begin fighting of the onslaught of Digimon that had already arrived. Then an organization called D-corp attempts to suck all the digimon into the Digital world using a sonic warp device and a digital magnet. But this awakens the Platinum King BlkWargreymon who takes the warp and enters the human world. He decides to destroy the other countries and save Japan for last. This gives everyone six months to panic or take action, and the Tamers, after saying goodbye to their family and friends, go back to the meteorite and go to the Digital world to try and stop the other Platinum Kings BLKWargreymon mentioned, then come home in time to stop him. Characters Alan Andrews Alan is the self-elected leader of the Tamers. His digimon partner is a Bladramon. His family came to Japan to dig for fossils. They also bought an old sewer network and do some digging there. Alan finds it as a shortcut to his friends' homes, as they lead almost throughout the whole town. He also keeps his Bladramon in there to hide him from his parents. He has a red and black D-loader. Kotaro Shinji Kotaro is a wrestler Wannabe who is the 'secondary' Tamer in the story. His partner is a Dorumon. He has an assortment of punching bags in his room, which he often practices on. He also exercises often. He claims that the Dorumon he has is a dog to his parents, which works quite effectively, but brushing over his anti-body gem and clipping his wings is required. He has a dark blue and black D-loader. Taro Minamoto Taro is the 'brains' of the group. His father was an astronaught, but he quit when he settled down with his family. Taro's parents traveled often, but when they went to south America, his mother died of the Chagas disease when taro was four. The family moved back to Japan and his father married again, and they had a daughter named Rena. Taro constantly favors his father over his new mother, but when he is forced to go to the digital world, he learns to appreciate her. His partner is an Impmon. He hides Impmon in the basement of his house. He has a purple and Black D-loader. Aki Hiramatsu Aki is the girl of the group. She and Taro grew up together when he moved back to Japan. She has a love for water and everything in it, which has lead to her studying with Taro. She and Taro have an unbreakable relationship, much to the disappointment of the others. Her Digimon partner is a Jellomon. She hides her in some of the fish bowls she has. She has a light blue and white D-loader. Minor characters: Rena Minamoto Rena is Taro's half-sister, but Taro never told her because he didn't want her to get as sad as he did when his mother died. She admires Taro's projects but is respectable enough not to mess with it. When Taro leaves for the digital world, he breaks everything to her, including Impmon, but Rena wasn't sad at all about what he told her, she was just sad he had to go. Later in the series, she is partnered with a Renamon. She has a yellow and white D-loader. Charlie Micheals Was Alan's childhood friend until Alan moved to Japan. But Charlie moved to Japan also and the two were friends again. When Alan leaves for the digital world, Charlie accidentally finds another portal and enters the digital world, and he is partnered with a DemiLeomon. He has a gold and white D-loader. Mummymon He is the cunductor of a grand defense Trailmon, and is happy to help the Tamers. But he has some form of affiliation with the king Pharoahmon... Digivices The digivices are similar to the IC model, but they focus on downloading power ups like the D-arc. They are powered by Data chips called D-cards. A lever at the side must be pushed down to activate a function, one of which is storing a digimon. They are monitor-like but the lower right angle is pointed down like a triangle, while on the side there is a lever which must be pushed down to activate. Antagonists The platinum kings The platinum kings are the new rulers of the digital world. There are ten kings, one for each Digimemory, including Dark area and Unknown. The king for virus busters is a young angemon, who is under the mentor-ship of Metal Phantomon. Ravemon is the king of the wind gaurdians. He has deep concern for what Metal phantomon might be teaching Angemon. He is one of few honorable kings. Stingmon is still in training, but uses his level and skills as a great spy. He and Angemon are good friends, given they both are more of a platinum prince. Shawujinmon is the general (given his level) of deep savers. He is tricked by Metal Phantomon to attack the tamers and the Trailmon they are riding, but after the battle, sees through his mistake. Pharaohmon is the king of the nightmare soldiers. He owns a slave yard, which is a 'boot camp' for criminals. He has disappeared ad left an anubismon in his place. Hi-andromon is the king of the metal empire. He owns the junk factory which repairs and creates things. But he is affiliated with Metal Phantomon and is ordered to and willingly attacks the Tamers. He was working on some kind of motorbike before he was defeated. Metal Phantomon is king of the dark area. He is planning to overthrow the other kings, and is trying to manipulate Angemon. BlkWargreymon is the king of Dragon's roar. He went to the human world to begin conquest for Metalphantomon. Ulforce Veedramon is the king of the unknown. He is rumored to have gone insane. The demon lords Nobody knows who they are, but they completely lost all activity when their member Beelzemon disappeared in a magnetic storm. Lucemon is the leader, who hopes to recreate the world in an image of peace. But his evil side makes him do it the evil way. His sin is pride Demon is the lieutenant of Lucemon. He and Lilithmon are known as the 'king and queen' of evil. He has an extending left arm which can fire dark energy. His sin is wrath. Lilithmon is the lieutenant of lucemon. She is known for deceiving her enemies with her beauty, then killing them with her Nazal claw. Her sin is lust. Barbamon is Lucemon's strategist. He is great at deception and manipulation. He is the most concerned for Beelzemon's disappearance, and when the Tamers arrived, sensed his return. His sin is greed. Belphemon is the final resort for when it comes to conquest. He carries the rage of a thousand years, and releases it on every conquest. His sin is sloth. Leviamon is used in harsh battling. He envies all stronger digimon. His sin is envy. Beelzemon was an assassin who often killed many rulers. He had a thirst for power and hated Lucemon for his power. He planned onkilling lucemon an becoming the new demon lord but on his way to the palace he was lost in a magnetic storm. There are rumors that he was reborn, but nobody trust Impmon anymore, But Taro's Impmon is more effected whenever Beelzemon is mentioned. His sin was Gluttony. Category:Fan Fiction